One Kiss
by Sailor Starlight Girl
Summary: ‘One kiss was all it took for her to realize he was her everything.’ [Oneshot, Fluffy, Royai.]


**Title: **One Kiss.

**Author:** Emma / Sailor Starlight Girl.

**Genre: **Romance.

**Rating: **K+.

---

**Authoress' Note: **Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written something in so long, it's just that I've been busy with other things as of late (this involves school, social life, writers block etc.) and what makes things even more worse is that I have exams fairly soon so I'll just have to struggle with coming to terms with it. Anyway, the good news is that I'm not dead. Hooray! So I'm back with a brand new story (that I had found unfinished somewhere on my hard drive, yay!) and it's pretty much Royai. So enjoy!

**Summery: **'One kiss was all it took for her to realize he was her everything.' One-shot, Fluffy, Royai.

**Disclaimer: **I do not under any circumstances own FullMetal Alchemist. I do however, own the 'lyrics' or 'poetry' used as it's based upon my own creativity. Thanks.

---

He was enveloped in a passion filled, lustful, emotional sin. His lips had crashed upon hers in complete desire and frustration, due to extreme complications and circumstances which could often be concluded within his position in the military. So, he had decided that if he couldn't have her forever, at least he wanted to have her for a moment. Completely and fully, without further question or receiving dire consequences for his despicable actions with someone like her.

Though, they were alone, he couldn't help but feel slightly abrasive and uptight, he knew she felt it too due to the look in her eyes and the stance of her body when connected with his own. He wanted to tell her that it was alright to need him, to tell him what her heart was clearly thinking. He needed her too; something he didn't regret on admitting this nor would he feel shame for.

It wasn't soon after when the kiss would deepen as he would gain more of an entrance to her mouth. Both tongues would then intertwine with one another as she would press both of her delicate fingertips upon his passion filled face. He would watch as a single tear would slide down her own cheek, baring all her own emotions and hidden desires to only be with him.

To reassure the woman in his arms, he would gently pull her even more into him, softly rubbing her back in a circular motion, watching as the salty water in her crimson eyes subside and gradually fade away.

Though the markings of her tears still remained, he couldn't help but raise a single fingertip to her pale cheek to stroke it softly; telling her in his own way that it was alright to cry, to open up her heart to him.

As soon as he did this, however, she would softly gasp inside his mouth before eventually drawing back from the kiss, leaving him to feel slightly guilty for what he has done. He watches as his lieutenant straightens up her posture almost immediately. This makes his heart sink as she whispers;

"_I'm sorry_."

A few heartbeats pass as he opens his mouth to respond, "For what?"

"For letting you have me."

It would be then his reply would come out almost instantly. Without any time to regret what he was about to say, without thinking of the effect it could have on someone as vulnerable as herself right now.

"I'm not."

She just looks at him in a state of shock, not knowing on what to say or do. _Hell_, she didn't even know what to even think at this moment. For once, the blonde lieutenant was lost for words.

"I don't regret what I've done, Riza Hawkeye."

He breaks the awkward silence with those words. They now echo throughout the room, making sure they securely are etched within her mind, forever. It would be then Riza would open her mouth, to try and say something, to say he was making a mistake by not regretting anything they had just done—

"Sir… I- I-"

A stutter, something she rarely did. It was something that even made her superior officer to wonder about. But again, without further warning, he stepped forward so his face could be inches from hers as he gave her a soft but stern look;

"Riza, if you could look me in the eye right now and say you don't feel the same," a single breath, "then I'll walk away and pretend this never happened."

"Sir, you know we can't—"

"But don't you want to?" came the abrupt reply which tore the blonde female briefly from reality into fantasy. It would be then those ruby orbs of hers would meet those of charcoal, suddenly feeling herself drifting deeper into them with each passing second.

_And I always said I was sorry,_

_For what I'm about to do,_

_But I can't help myself anymore,_

_From falling in love with you._

Its then he reaches down for her hand, smiling softly at the sign of her delicate palms and fingers molding into his own. She does not smile. However, she sends him a silent message. That she cannot and will not live without him. And he knows it when they sway inside the office building to an imaginary beat.

_They say denial is spiteful,_

_So I'm going to take a chance,_

_I know that you'll understand,_

_Please let us have the first dance._

_Please, just let us have the first dance._

---

**Note:** Alright, such a corny little ending, huh? The lyrics did it! I swear! … Anywho, who _really_ doesn't like corny Royai? Haha. Okay, wrong question. But anyway, I do hope you guys liked it regardless of the lyrics used (yeah, eat my creativity) and will hopefully find it in your hearts to **Read** and **Review**. Feedback is very much appreciated. Trust me.

Sailor Starlight Girl.


End file.
